Queen of the Pirate's
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Before the Devil Fruit there was something much more powerful and only one knows about it. That person was part of the Pirate Kings crew. After his death she went to see the world while she keeps the promise she gave him. Will she be able to keep it and follow her own dream? Or will everything will sink to the bottom of the ocean?
1. Asking A Pirate For A Ride Home

_**Hello my minions. Doing a One Piece fanfic. My first One Piece fanfic. I'm still watching it so I'm going to make up my own story. Most of it isn't going to be baised on the anime or manga. I'm letting you know in a head of time. All rights go to their rightful owner. All I know is the plot and OCS. I read a little more about it and some that have died might not die in this story. I hope you like it and can bare with me. I'm not sure how many of you have ships for One Piece so please don't be mean. If you don't like it then dont read it, no one is making you read it. That is all I'm going to say for now. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Ask A Pirate For a Ride Home**_

 _ **"My child I know you promised me, but don't forget to follow your know dream. Do not ever forget it. I am so proud of the woman you have become. I am proud to call you my daughter." the pirate said to his daughter. The girl smiled up at her father before he left her forever.**_

 _ **Mercy's pov**_

Its been some years since I left my home. I wanted to see the world and not that I have I wanted to go home. I left my ship at my island when I left home. Now trying to get back home is going to be fun. I was in my small boat drifting around the ocean. The sun is high in the sky. I saw a boat coming towards me. Its a pirate ship and not again. They think I have treasure but I dont. I don't carry around treasure cause I got what I wanted back at my home.

No matter if they want to fight then they got one. To bad they will all die for something I don't have. I watched as they got closer and closer. They slowed down when the got closer to me. When they stopped I saw five pirate's looking down at me. "Are you in trouble?" said the man with the straw hat. "Not really just not sure how to get to the grand line." I said and their eyes got big. "Your going to the grand line? What for?" said the girl. "Yes I'm going to the grand line. Just want to go there." I said cause I don't know them.

"We are going there too. If you want you can join us." the straw hat man said with a smile. I didn't know what he is playing at. "Why would you take someone you don't know me." I said as I looked at them. "Cause we are going there and we don't mind." he said to me. "What is your name?" I asked him and he smiled at more. "I am Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said to me. "I am Mercy." I said and the girl looked at me. "You got treasure?" she said to me. "Why do you want to know?" I said as I looked back at her.

"Cause if you give us it we will take you." she said and I rolled my eyes at her. "To bad I don't have any. I don't need it." I said and her face looked at with horror. "Every one need its. How can you say that." she said and I stood up. "I don't need it. I have my way of getting what I want with out it." I said and she looked at me. "How can you get what you want with out money." she asked me. "Even if I told you. You can never pull it off." I said as I moved bloodred hair out of my face. She looked pissed. "Luffy we should just leave her ass here." she said.

"Nami we can't leave her there. I am the captain of this ship." he said and she just stormed off. "Sanji can you please go and the latter." Luffy said to the blonde. "No need for that." I said as I picked up my bag and jumped up on to the ship. The guy with the swords looked at me and I smiled up at him. He blushed a little as I smiled at him. "Oh miss Mercy your beauty is making me fall in love with you." he said and I turned my neon green eyes to him. "Who are you?" I asked with a smile as I put my bag down and took of my shirt cause it is hot. All four of them ran their eyes up and down my body.

"That's better." I said as I put it in my bag. I'm in shorts that are so small that you can see my ass. "I'm Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said to me. "You look good." I said to him as I looked him up and down. He blushed more and the others didn't like that. Zoro didn't say anything so we set seal. I sat on the rail and looked at them. "So what are you guy's going to the grand line for?" I asked them. Luffy smiled at me as he looked at me. "We are going to look for the One Piece." he said and I looked at him with shock. "Why are you looking to the One Piece for?" I asked Luffy. "Casue one day I'm going to be the King of the Pirate's!" he yell with a smile.

I smiled at him cause he reminds me of my old captain. Even his smile is like his. "That is a big dream." I said and they looked at me. "It might be but I will be come King of the Pirate's." Luffy said to me. "We will see about that. Only time will tell if you will become the next King." I said and they looked at me. "Your right about the time will tell. I will follow my dream's." Luffy said with bigger smile. I looked out towards the ocean. "Its good to follower your dreams. I have to wait for mine." I said and I could feel their eyes on me. "Why do you have to wait for your dreams?" Luffy asked me. I turned back to them and I could see sadness in their eyes.

I smiled at them. "Cause I made a promise that I must keep first." I said and they had their mouths open. "What is your promise?" Zoro asked. "Sorry but that is between me and him." I said as I looked down. "Who is he?" Sanji said. "He was my captian before he was killed." I said and Luffy looked at me with saddness. "Your a pirate?" he asked me. "I use to be. After he was killed I went traveling around. Looking for the person I need." I said.

"Mercy what were you when you were a pirate?" Zoro asked me. "I was just a fighter." I said not a complet lie. Luffy smiled at me. "That is good. We could need another fighter." Luffy said and I looked at him. "Since you ar taking me with you. I will fight for you. Just give me the word and I will fight till we win." I said and they looked at me with shock. "That's good enough for me. Sanji I'm hungry I want meat." Luffy said to Sanji. "I will start on making lunch then." he said before he left us there.

Luffy and the long nose guy followed him to the kitchen. I stayed outside with Zoro. "So Mercy how good are you in a fight." he asked me. "I never lost a fight." I said as I eyes his body. _**Mmm I wonder what he look's with out his clothes.**_ I thought. "How many fights have you been in?" he asked me with a smirk. "7,899." I said to him and his eyes got wide, making me giggle at the look on his face. I rubbed the back of my leg with my bare foot.

I hate shoes so I don't wear them. "That is a big number." Zoro said to me. "Yep but being a pirate your numbers go up a lot." I said with a smile. I could smell the food Sanji is cooking. Its been a very long time since the smell of good cooking made my stomach growl. I could hear Sanji talking to Luffy. "We are running low of food again Luffy. We need to find a island to restock up." he said and Luffy said something but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then Sanji came out. "Lunch is ready." he said and Zoro got up to go eat. "Aren't you going to come and eat?" he asked me. "I'm not hungry so go and eat." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he said with worry. "Yep go and eat. I will be here when you get done." I said and he nodded before he went inside. I went to seat where Luffy was sitting at. This goat head is nice. I put my legs off the side of the head. The wind blew my long hair back. "Why aren't you eating?" came Sanji's voice from behind me. I turned to look at him. "I'm not hungry Sanji. Thank you for asking." I said with a smile. He looked at me. "If you not hungry then I'm not going to make you eat." he said before he left.

They have little food and I don't want to take what little they have left. I sat there looking at the ocean and drifting back to the time before my captian was killed. How we sailed the grand line and gathering tearsure. How he took me in as raised me as one of his own when my birth parents was killed. That seemed so long ago but at the same time it just feels like it was yesterday. I felt someone standing behind me. Turning my head back around I saw Zoro and the others standing there. Luffy looked a little sad. I smiled as I stood up and moved from his seat. Laughing and smiling he jumped back to his seat.

"I was just keeping it warm for you captain." I said and he smiled more at me. Nami stood by the plants. "Thanks Mercy. This is my favorite seat." Luffy said and there is something about him that reminds me of the captain but at the same time there is so many things that is different. "Your welcome and I can see why you like that seat." I said with a smile as I jumped up on the railing. "Mercy have you been to the grand line before?" Zoro asked me.

 _ **Where they talking about me while they were eating?**_ I thought to my self. I wasn't even listening to them cause I have no need for that. I smiled at them. "Yes I grew up there." I said and they looked shocked even Nami was looking at me. "You grew up there and your still alive?" Luffy said with shock. "Yes I grew up there. Staying alive was easy for me." I said as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun before the starts to rain in a few hours. "Why was it easy for you?" Nami said to me. I can hear the heat in her voice. She don't like me, I can see that. But why she does gots me beat.

"My parents was pirates so they teached me who to live on the ocean. After they were killed my captain took me in and showed me a few things my parents didn't even know." I said and she shock her head at me. "How old where you when your parents was killed?" Zoro asked me. "I was three years old when they were killed." I said and their mouths fell open with shock I'm guessing. "That old and you were a pirate?" Luffy said with shock in his voice.

"Yep born and raise as one." I said with a smile. "If that is true then why don't you have scars like most pirates?" Nami said and now she is starting to piss me off. "Cause unlike them I never lost a fight." I said as I glared at her making her move away from me. Even through she wasn't even near me to beggen with. "Wow you are awesome!" Luffy said as he smiled more at me. "Thanks?" I said not sure what to say to him. So for the rest of the afternoon and while into the night we talked and got to know each other a little better.

 _ **Hello my Minions! ! I hoped you liked this chapter! ! I'm going to be making up a lot of it so just a heads up on that. I will be trying to get a few more chapters up. How I'm doing my chapters is drawing them from a cup. So it might be a while or soon. Just have to wait a little for the next chapter!**_


	2. Mercy & Nami

_**Hey everyone I changed my mind and I'm not going to follow the story line. I'm going to do my own story and change a lot of stuff. That is all.**_

Chapter 2: Mercy & Nami

 _ **Mercy's pov**_

The next day I got up to the ship rocking really bad. I sat up from the floor rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then jumping up to my feet I ran to the door and pulled it open. On the other side is a huge storm blowing the ship around like it was a rag doll. I saw Luffy trying to keep the ship from sinking while he was trying not to blow off the ship. I saw Nami having trouble with some of the barrels. I ran over to her to help her.

She gave me a looked that I couldn't really see what kind of look she was giving me. Soon we got them tied down and we moved on to making sure every is tied down. Let's just say that was a long night of trying to keep the ship from sinking. The storm died when the sun started to come up. I was tired. "Since the ship is safe I'm going to go sleep for a while." I told them. "That sounds good me too." Zoro said in a tired voice. He went to his cabin. I slowly made my way over to the same cabin cause the other's are going to be up.

I went to the same cabin to sleep some. My eyes wont stay open so I just crawled into the first hamick. When I did that I felt someone in this one. Being so tired I couldn't get up. "To tired?" Zoro said in my ear in a tired voice. "Yes. Is it ok if I stayed?" I said as I laid there. "Sure I don't mind." he said before he put his face into my back. I smiled a little before I drifted into dream land.

Just as my dream was about to get better I felt someone waking me up. With a growled as I opened my eyes to see Zoro looking at me. We are still laying down. "We found a island that has a town on it." Zoro said to me. "Ok. You guy's go and I meet up with you in a while." I said softly and he nodded before he left. Slowly I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Then I got up and put on my heels. I left the ship and followed the dirt path that leads to the village. It didn't take me long to get there and I smiled. I have been to this town before I really like the clothes from here. As I made my way into the town I saw some really nice clothes. With a smile on my lips I walked into the shop. The shop keeper is a good looking man. So this is going to be very easy for me.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Nami was trying one clothes that she wasn't planing on paying for them. Nami left and saw Mercy going into the same shop she just left. She smiled a little as walked off. The day went on and the Straw Hat's started to head back to their ship. They didn't have trouble in this town. "Is Mercy back yet?" Sanji asked them. "I don't think she is yet." Luffy said to him. "Ok." Sanji said before he went to go put away the food.

They waited for Mercy and it didn't take her long to get back. "Mercy is back!" Luffy said with a smile on his face. The others came up to see Mercy walking down the path, her arm's pull of bags. "How the hell did she get the berries for all that stuff?" Zoro said to the others.

When Mercy got to the ship and on it. Mercy looked at Nami before she walked over to her. "Here." Mercy said with a small smile. Nami took the bags and looked into them. Her mouth fell open cause inside the bags are the clothes she was trying on. "But why?" Nami managed to say. "Cause we got off on the wrong hand. Let's start over?" Mercy said as she held out her hand towards Nami. Nami smiled a little before shacking hands with Mercy. "Yes. Lets start over." Nami said.

So as they set sail Nami took Mercy to her room to they can talk and put the clothes away. Nami told Mercy that she is under a lot of stress and that is why she was being mean when they first meant. Mercy understood and knew that treasure is something that help's her to relax. Mercy smiled more as they talked and laughed as they got to know each other more.

Nami told Mercy about her past and Mercy know how that felt to lose someone that you care about a lot. Nami heard Mercy talk about her past to the others. Nami felt sorry for her but Mercy waved it away. Cause it's in the past and that's where sure stay. All Mercy can do is move forward with her life like Nami is doing. That all anyone can do.


End file.
